


Play With Fire

by evelett



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stiles and Mia are bros, Stiles is gay, Stiles is still a BAMF, but only loosely, follows teen wolf till about season 4, mentioned underaged, takes place before the first movie, vince is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: Roscoe craps out on Stiles and he needs a place to fix his baby up. So his new college bff, Mia Toretto, gets her brother to rent him a space in his garage. Racing, hijinks, and steamy sex occurs.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Vince/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Play With Fire

You grew up around here right?” Stiles asks his new friend from psych class over the phone in leu of the usual greeting.

“Hi Mia! How are you? I’m doing good Stiles, how are you on this fine evening?” Mia smiles and rolls her dark brown eyes.

Stiles huffs under his breath, “Sorry, hey Mia.”

The girl chuckles used to her friends antics after getting to know him the last few months, “Yeah, I grew up around here. Why, what do you need?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know any local garages in the area that will let me rent out a space to work on Roscoe would you? He just kinda crapped out on me,” Stiles sighs in defeat.

“You want to fix your jeep yourself?” she asks a bit incredulously.

“Yeah, nobody works on my baby but me,” he smirks.

“I had no idea you were such a motorhead.”

“Oh, I’m not, believe me. But Roscoe is all I got left from my mom so I don’t really like other people messing with him,” Stiles admits quietly.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Stiles-”

“It’s no big deal Mia, honestly,” he cuts in soothingly.

Mia bites her lip in contemplation for a second, “My brother, Dom, runs a garage with his friends. I’m sure if I asked they would rent you out a space.”

“Really? You would do that for me?” his voice sounds fragile somehow, brittle almost.

“We might not have known each other all that long Stiles, but yeah, you’re my best friend.”

Honey golden eyes fight to hold back tears at the sincerity in her statement, “You’re my best friend too Mia.”

The dark haired brunette smiles brightly, “Great, so one of the guys will be by to tow Roscoe to the garage tomorrow and we’ll have a space all set up for you.”

“You’re a lifesaver Mia,” Stiles sighs, finally letting go of all the tension he’s been holding in.

“No problem. See you tomorrow.”

===============================================

So it definitely wasn’t all that easy to convince Dom to lend her friend, some guy he’d never even met before, the space. But she prevailed. And by 2 pm the next day Leon was towing an old bright blue jeep into the garage with Stiles riding shotgun.

Stiles liked Leon. He was a pretty chill dude with a raspy voice that made him sound like he smoked a pack a day. The older man seemed pretty nice if a little tight lipped. Not that that bothered Stiles any seeing as the dude didn’t know him from a hole in the ground. So Stiles did what he always did by filling up the silence in the cab of the tow truck with banter and by the time they got to the garage the both of them were laughing up a storm.

The ruckus their giggling caused got everyone’s attention. Leon was a bit of a goofball but he never really let his guard down like this around anyone other than family. So something was definitely up with this kid.

“Stiles!” Mia ran up to greet him and give her best friend a hug.

“Mia,” his whole being seemed to light up when Stiles noticed her.

Something about his reaction made both Dom and Vince’s hackles rise on edge. Neither liked how close this punk was to Mia.

“Guys, this is Stiles,” Mia introduced. “We’re both in Pre Med at USC and are taking Psych and a couple of other classes together this semester. Stiles this is my family; Leon, you’ve already met, Letty, Jessie, Vince, and my big brother, Dom. This is his garage.”

Stiles greeted everyone with a smile. Though he very nearly had heart palpitations when he got a good look at Vince. Aggressive alpha male, muscle bound and covered in tattoos with scruffy facial hair and a deep frown. Christ on a cracker this was like Derek Hale all over again and good lord did he have a type. Stiles swallowed drily trying to keep his libido in check.

“You are totally a twink,” Jessie piped up.

Everyone turned to stare at their friend incredulously.

Stiles however smirked back unfazed, “Well if it looks like a duck and it quacks like a duck.”

Now all eyes were on Mia’s lanky friend who just shrugged, “I may have been called that before by a few of my drag queen friends at a gay bar I went to when I was in high school. They got to play out their gay fairy godmother fantasies and show the gay twink the ropes.”

Mia shook her head at the bomb her best friend just dropped on her family. Stiles was definitely more of the shock and awe type. Though at his admission both her brother and Vince seemed a lot less hostile towards Stiles.

“Huh,” Dom cleared his throat feeling as though he’d been thrown for a loop. “Mia said you needed a space to fix up your car.”

Stiles nodded his head absentmindedly while keeping eye contact with his friend's older brother. “Yeah dude, I can rent out the space from you however much you want.”

Vince’s eyebrows rose at this, “Don’t look like you know much about cars, so why not pay someone to fix it for you?”

Stiles shook his head, tension coiling in his gut, “Nah dude, nobody works on Roscoe but me.”

The tattooed muscle bound man gets in Stiles’ space aggressively, “You got something against mechanics? What one ripped you off and now you think you know better? That it?”

Stiles straightens to his full height with a sharp grin barring all of his teeth and a dark gleam in his honey golden eyes. “When I was 17 the last mechanic to work on Roscoe was murdered right in front of me. The lift crushed his head like a grape.”

The garage was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Mia hauled off and smacked Vince over the back of the head before turning to Stiles and giving him those big brown doe eyes.

The messy haired college kid groans and slaps a hand over his eyes, “Not the face! You know I can’t when you do the face.”

Mia giggles and elbows him in the stomach, “I have no idea what you are implying.”

“I am implying, my Supreme Overlord, that you are up to no good. As no good ever comes from that look.”

Now Dom and Vince just look baffled at the two while the rest of the crew has moved off to do their own thing.

“So, where can I set up?” Stiles inquires.

“You can use bay 4,” Dom rumbles.

Stiles nods enthusiastically, “Cool beans. Thanks again dude, you’re a real lifesaver.”

Dom simply nods, this kid was something else.

“Don’t forget you’re coming over at 5 to work on our Psych paper Stiles,” Mia says before giving him a peck on the cheek goodbye.

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles nods absentmindedly while going over what could possibly be going on with Roscoe in his head.

The college sophomore worked diligently for hours either unaware or just ignoring the eyes watching him. At some point he shed his plaid flannel leaving him only in his skin tight Johnny Cash tank top and painted on black jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

For some reason Vince couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mia’s friend. Which didn’t really surprise him all that much if Vince was being honest with himself. Stiles was a lithe 6’2” with a swimmer’s body, shocking whiskey golden eyes, dark messy hair that stood up all over the place, a smattering of moles that seemed to cover his entire body, a slightly upturned nose, and the most kissable lips. He also managed to spot a few tattoos hidden under his shirt. The twink, as Jessie so aptly called him, filled out all the things on his checklist that he looked for in a one night stand and then some.

Vince was mesmerized as Stiles sang random songs under his breath while his fingers deftly worked on the issue at hand with a single minded focus.

It was a well known fact that outside of the family everyone and their brother thought that he was gone on Mia and had been for years.

Which was just wrong.

Vince had grown up with Dom and as such he saw Mia as nothing more than his little sister in all but blood. 

Not that he bothered to actually set anyone straight on the matter either. Mia was gorgeous and she deserved the best, not the usual little punks that came sniffing around. So he played up the aggressive alpha male routine to scare the little shits off. Something that continued to piss Mia off to no end but she knew it came from a place of love and usually forgave him fairly quickly.

When Stiles first showed up at the garage with Leon Vince was worried he was going to have to run this college kid off too, but now. 

Now all Vince wanted to do was pin that delicious body up against the nearest flat surface and fuck the ever loving shit out of him.

The only problem with that plan was Mia.

She would never forgive him for treating her new best friend like some skank. So that left him sexually frustrated and staring at the hottest piece of ass he had ever seen.

Leon smirked as he bumped shoulders with him bringing Vince back to planet earth, “You’re drooling dawg.”

“Fuck you,” Vince snarled, pissed at having been caught staring.

“Just saying, you look like a starving wolf that found Little Red Riding Hood,” Jessie shrugged nonchalantly.

“Leave him alone you guys,” Mia interrupted them before Vince could blow a gasket.

“Mia,” Vince paled. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, so you haven’t been having caveman fantasies about throwing my best friend over your shoulder and dragging him down to your room and having your wicked way with him?” Mia leered over at him.

“Uh-” Vince was dumbfounded. Did she just-

“It’s okay Vince,” she smiled at her pseudo older brother sincerely. “Stiles is a big boy who can make his own decisions.”

The scruffy older man had no words. Mia had basically just given him the green light to ask her friend out. Fuck.

Dom sidled up to him as Mia went to extricate her friend from the bright blue jeep. At Vince’s thunderstruck look Dom let out a deep rumbling laugh. “You ready for the race tonight?” the bigger man asked his friend trying to bring him out of his shock.

Vince spared one last lingering look for Mia and Stiles before giving Dom his full attention, “Yeah man, you know I’m always up for some fun.”

Dom’s eyebrows rose in amusement, “That going to be a problem?”

Vince scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a defeated sigh, he could never hide anything from Dom. “I don’t know brother, I guess we’ll find out.”

The bald man nodded and clapped his friend on the back in support.

===============================================

A few hours later, Stiles and Mia were in the Toretto kitchen, textbooks and various notebooks spread out across the kitchen table when the rest of the family came piling in.

“You guys still at it?” Dom asked incredulously.

“Your sister is a slave driver dude,” Stiles wailed, flopping down across the table dramatically.

Letty snorted in amusement as she hopped up on the kitchen counter, the rest of the group silently smirking in agreement.

“Excuse me for wanting to do well on this paper,” Mia griped.

“You tower over all with your intellect my Tallest, but there is such a thing as overkill,” Stiles smiled good naturedly at the dark haired beauty.

“Invader Zim, nice,” Jessie gave Stiles a fist bump. “You guys going to the race tonight?”

For a moment everyone paused to look at Jessie perturbed. Even though Stiles was Mia’s friend, for all intents and purposes the college kid was still very much an outsider. One who they didn’t know if they could trust just quite yet.

“Race?” Stiles asked, breaking the tension.

“Yeah, the locals get together and race for cash. Show off their rides, see who’s the best,” the hyperactive mechanic answered. He knew everyone thought he was crazy bringing it up but he had a good feeling about this kid. Plus Mia was a great judge of character and if she didn’t trust him she wouldn’t have brought Stiles around her family, which was good enough for him.

“So like drag racing or obstacle course,” Stiles seemed to light up with excitement.

“Mostly drag racing,” Letty replied with a shrug, well now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

Stiles whipped around to Mia in a split second to give her the biggest puppy dog eyes, “Can we? Pretty, pretty please can we go?”

Mia maintained a stern facade for all of five seconds before relenting much to the amusement of everyone else present.

“Yes!” Stiles crowed exuberantly. “This is why you are my Supreme Overlord. You are so kind to your humble servant.”

At this everyone cracks up.

“Okay everybody let’s load up, we’re leaving in twenty,” Dom orders.

==============================================

The racing scene is electric when six well known cars pulled into their usual spots and Toretto and Co. exited their rides. Now that the King of the Streets was here it was a party.

Hector made his way over to greet Dom when he clocked the new meat hanging around Mia, “Yo man, you picking up strays?”

Dom was as ineffable as ever, “He’s a friend of Mia’s.”

The Hispanic male turned an assessing gaze to the newcomer before his eyes lit up in recognition, “Stilinski!”

Honey golden eyes whipped around at the sound of his name from a familiar voice, “Hector!”

Hector made his way through the group to give Stiles a hug, “What the hell is your skinny ass doing here white boy?”

Stiles grinned back widely, “You know me, I always like to get up to a little bit of trouble.”

“You guys know each other?” Vince asked, his scowl back in place not liking how friendly the two were being.

“Stiles is my cousin,” Hector admitted.

“My dad married my best friend’s mom a couple years ago. Melissa is Hector’s aunt but honestly I’ve known Hector most of my life,” Stiles smiled sheepishly.

“What would the Sheriff say if I told him that you were at an illegal street race cuz?” the bigger man needled.

Stiles snorted, “That it wouldn’t even break the top fifty of crazy shit he’s caught me doing.”

Hector nodded with a smirk, “Well it is kind of hard to top finding your sixteen year old son in flagrante with Peter Hale and Chris Argent at the same time.”

“Hey,” Stiles shoved the other man good naturedly. “Chris Argent is a total silver fox and a DILF and Peter Hale just oozes sex appeal.”

Hector snorted and shook his head, “They were both in their forties.”

Stiles shrugs his shoulders shamelessly. “He never caught me with Derek though.”

“You saying you have rather had your dad catch you with a suspected murderer/fugitive than in a ménage a trois with an arms dealer and a psychopath?” Hector asked bemused.

Bright honey golden eyes twitched before Stiles pouted at his longtime friend, “Are you saying I’m a slut?”

“I’m just saying that you would think having a dad with as many firearms as yours and the ability to literally get away with murder would have been a deterent. I’m still surprised he didn’t bust a cap in either one of them when he caught you.” Hector admitted with a smirk.

“Believe me I had to hide the guns until he calmed down. Still catch him muttering under his breath about it when he gets into the bottle though,” Stiles snorted in amusement.

“Hold up,” Leon interrupted. “Your dad’s a cop?”

Stiles bobbed his head up and down dismissively, “Sheriff actually. But I’ve always been a bit of a wild child.”

Hector guffawed, “That’s a bit of an understatement cuz, hellion is more like it.”

“Hey!” Stiles protests. “No need to slander my good name with these nice people.”

Mia giggles, “I think that ship has sailed already.”

“Mia!” Stiles whines petulantly.

“Well anyway, now that you guys are here we can get this party started.” Hector looks over at Stiles, “You racing tonight cuz?”

“Nah dude, Roscoe is in the shop.”

“Shit man, sorry to hear that. You want to take my ride for a spin, show them what you got?” Hector offered.

“Really?” Dom raised his eyebrows in disbelief. A racer lending someone else their ride, even to family, was unheard of.

Hector smirked knowingly, “Why not, it’ll liven things up a bit.”

“But I don’t have any money to put up,” Stiles replied in shock.

The older male shrugged casually, “I’ll front you the cash. You win, we split the pot 50/50. You lose, you start coming to my abuela’s for Sunday dinner.”

“But your abuela hates me,” Stiles sputtered.

Hector just laughed and shook his head, “Nah, she just likes picking on the loco chico blanco.”

Stiles snorts before a smirk pulls at his lips, “Yeah, her and everybody else. They do know that I can speak seven languages, spanish included.”

“Like that matters?” Hector raises an eyebrow sardonically.

“Oh my god, fine. I’m in,” Stiles sighs in defeat. “Who else is racing?”

“Edwin, Johnny Tran, and some trust fund kid looking for a thrill.” Hector answered before turning his attention back to Toretto and his crew, “That is unless one of you guys wants to join in?”

The family all exchanged brief glances before Dom answered, “I think we’ll sit this one out. See what the kid’s got.”

The normally jovial man gave them a shark-like smirk before getting the attention of all of the racers present, “Alright, let’s get this party started!”

The excitement of the crowd grew as the four racers pulled their cars up to the starting line. The anticipation was palpable, like a living thing that Stiles could feel wrap around him. Adrenalin hummed in his veins as the car beneath him thrummed with wild energy, it was addicting.

“Hector! What the hell is this?” an angry voice came from the car next to his as the racer glared at him. A tall asian pretty boy with hard eyes got out of his car and in Hector’s face. “So we’re just letting anybody race now?”

“Chill the fuck out Johnny before you break a nail,” Hector quipped, well used to the wanna be gangsters moods.

Stiles got out of his borrowed ride with the grace of a seasoned fighter before leaning back with an air cool superiority, “If you’re scared of little old me why don’t you just ask these nice people to back up so you can get off the line and you can go home.”

The crowd went wild at the newcomers' statement while the Toretto family watched on in amusement, it was nice to see Tran taken down a peg or two. Vince licked his lips, hungrily watching Stiles and trying desperately not to get hard. The kid was vicious and looked sinful as hell with his hip cocked out while languidly relaxing against the car behind him. Stiles was just one surprise after another and the conversation between him and Hector had been enlightening to say the least.

“Well, what’s it going to be homie?” Hector smirked.

Johnny snarled silently while gnashing his teeth together in a rage before ripping his car door open hopping in his ride.

Stiles gave his cousin a nod before smirking over in Vince’s direction and slid smoothly back into Hector’s car. He’d felt the older man’s dark brown eyes on him like a physical caress all damn day whenever he was in the same vicinity. It nearly drove him up a wall with lust. Stiles wasn’t known to have the best impulse control and he was nearing the end of his rope when it came to the scruffy male. He very much wanted to climb Vince like a tree and not come back down until he had been thoroughly fucked.

At the snarling of the engines of the other cars Stiles managed to get his head out of the gutter and his focus back to the matter at hand.


End file.
